


The Harder The Rain, Honey, The Sweeter The Sun

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bratting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Ficlet Collection, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowed In, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: This is the beginning of my new collection of short pieces for the ineffable husbands post-(not)apocalypse in their new cottage together on the South Downs. They're both enjoying their semi-retirement (and each other) quite a lot.There will be a lot of explicit content in here, but also plenty of fluff and even some angst sprinkled in, so please enjoy!Included pieces:- Pull My Hair And Call Me Your Love- Snow Days- The Love Light In Your Eyes





	1. Pull My Hair And Call Me Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet/chapter contains oral and vaginal sex, wall sex, hair pulling, dominance, bratting.
> 
> Aziraphale washes Crowley's hair and then pins him up against the wall before they finally fall asleep together listening to the rain. 
> 
> This is a very self-indulgent fic I wrote because Crowley's 2007 hair is just perfect for pulling and playing with, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"That was delicious, angel," Crowley hummed as he gathered up the plates and glasses from the worn wooden table, stacking them carefully. 

"Well, I didn't cook it, I just ordered it," Aziraphale pointed out with a smile, rising from his chair and kissing his demon on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't need help?" 

"I think I can handle washing up two plates," Crowley chuckled, resting his spare hand on the angel's cheek for just a moment. "You go read, I'm going to go and have a bath once I've finished. And then maybe you can read to me in bed, like last night." 

The light from Aziraphale's smile could have lit up a cavern the size of the Grand Canyon as he leaned up slightly, letting one hand brush down Crowley's chest and pecking the demon's lips softly. "Alright. I love you, darling." 

Crowley felt the blush rising almost immediately, but squashed the urge to turn away, to hide. Instead, he leaned into Aziraphale’s touch, golden eyes soft as he looked down at his angel. "I love you too." 

"I know," Aziraphale replied with a loving, but slightly teasing smile, just before he turned and walked out of the tiny dining room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Crowley smiled to himself, then took a deep breath and wandered into the kitchen. It only took a minute or two to wash the plates and clear the takeout boxes, and then he was on his way down the hall, glancing out of the window as he went. It was still getting dark outside, and he could see the gathering storm clouds on the horizon, covering the sky like a bruise. 

He sighed to himself and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. He didn't lock it, it wasn't worth it. After all, Aziraphale could open any door, no matter the lock, and Crowley had made a promise to himself many months ago now to never shut the angel out again, even in small, seemingly insignificant ways. It was _their_ cottage now, they were sharing it together, and neither of them really wanted anything so mundane as privacy. 

Crowley leaned over the tub and started the water running while he quietly got undressed, folding his clothes on the white marble countertop carefully. He tested the water and added a little more cold, humming to himself tunelessly as he waited for the water to adjust. 

At last, he finally slid into the bath, letting out a happy sigh as the warm water lapped at his bare skin, climbing higher and higher up his sides. He grinned up at the ceiling for a while, his eyes half closed, his body relaxed and content, one arm dangling over the side of the large tub. However, this quiet peace ended rather abruptly, the click of the door sounding loud, even over the rushing water, and Crowley blinked, forcing his eyes to focus. 

Aziraphale slipped into the bathroom, no longer wearing his coat or waistcoat, and instead wearing a slightly nervous little smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you, my dear?" 

Crowley stared at him for a second, golden eyes wide, then nodded. "Of course. Um. Pull up a towel." 

Aziraphale smiled that loving, bright, kind smile and sat down on the shaggy brown bath mat, leaning his side against the tub. "You seem quiet tonight. Did everything go smoothly today?" 

Crowley sighed to himself quietly, sliding a little further into the water and closing his eyes again. He didn’t want to admit to himself that the bath suddenly felt too big to be sitting in alone, so he pushed the thought away quickly and focused on the angel’s question. "It was fine. A bog standard temptation and a very small miracle. Fairly boring, actually, but it was a long train journey, and you know how much I hate travelling." 

"I know, darling," Aziraphale sighed, reaching out and gently taking Crowley's dangling hand in both of his. He lifted it slowly, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his knuckles and rubbing his thumb over the demon's skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't go." 

"We should start going together," Crowley blurted out suddenly, his eyes snapping open, his fingers curling, lacing in the shocked angel's. "I..I wouldn't mind travelling if I got to spend the time with you." 

Aziraphale nodded slightly and kissed the back of his hand again, then squeezed it gently. "Maybe. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I don’t want to think about work right now.” 

Crowley hesitated, about to protest, to ask the angel why he seemed so uncertain, but he shut his mouth again quickly and forced himself to relax. His grip on Aziraphale's hand loosened slightly as he settled back again, studying the angel’s eyes as if solidifying them in his memory, over and over. "Of course, angel." 

Aziraphale smiled to himself, watching Crowley's face as peace washed over him once more, peace that was made so much better by the feeling of his angel's hands holding his, his touch warm against the demon's own naturally cool skin. Crowley sank a little lower into the water and Aziraphale squeezed his hand, taking a slow breath in and out. He could see the demon's hair spreading out underneath his head as it was dipped into the water, just the last couple inches getting wet. 

"Let me wash your hair, darling," Aziraphale murmured suddenly, driven by an urge to touch that hair, let his fingers run through it and feel that silky softness again. Crowley's golden gaze fixed on his, amused and a little uncertain. 

"Hmm? Why?" 

"Because I want to," the angel answered with a silly, embarrassed little grin that the demon simply couldn't resist. 

"Alright, angel. If it makes you happy," Crowley sighed heavily, pretending to be annoyed as he sat up, gently taking his hand away from Aziraphale's. The angel just nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek before grabbing a cup off the side of the tub and scooping up some water. 

"Close your eyes," he murmured, watching as the demon obeyed, tilting his head back slightly and allowing his lips to curve up in a small smile. Then Aziraphale carefully tipped the water over Crowley's beautiful red, wavy locks, causing them to hang down soaked and long, brushing the demon's upper back. 

Crowley let out a soft breath, shifting slightly as Aziraphale leaned over him again, taking the shampoo bottle off the side carefully. 

He squeezed some into his hand, then began to rub it into the demon's scalp, working from the front backwards and grinning to himself as Crowley leaned his head back, into the angel's cradling hands. The scent of peaches filled the bathroom, sweet and inviting and making Crowley smile to himself. Of course the angel had picked up his own shampoo. 

"Does that feel good?" Aziraphale asked softly, shaking the demon out of his thoughts as he gently rubbed his fingertips down the back of Crowley's head, all the way to the top of his neck. The demon sighed deeply, his entire body feeling heavy and so, so relaxed as Aziraphale carefully pulled the shampoo down, making sure to work it through the ends of his hair. 

"Mmm, it's great," Crowley mumbled dreamily, and the angel smiled a little wider, picking the cup up again. 

"Good. Head back, darling, I'm going to rinse." 

It took a few cupfuls of water to get every last trace of soap out of Crowley's long, thick hair, but Aziraphale didn't mind. After all, he got to run his hands through those flaming red locks over and over again, his fingers brushing his demon's cheek and jaw, and when he finally finished, he pulled Crowley into a soft, loving kiss. 

The demon tensed briefly in surprise, opening his eyes reflexively before letting his eyelids flutter closed, his hands coming up to cup Aziraphale's jaw as he ever so gently pulled the angel deeper. Aziraphale just smiled against his lips and pulled away slowly, reaching up to brush Crowley's hair behind his ear. 

"I just want to sit with you for a bit, my dear," he announced softly, and Crowley leaned back, letting his back rest against the end of the tub as he looked over at his angel. His golden eyes were fixated on Aziraphale's bright blue gaze, his expression inscrutable until he smiled, and everything softened. 

"I won't be long, anyway," the demon answered quietly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he settled into the water comfortably. "I just wanted to warm up." 

Aziraphale nodded, letting out a deep breath as he reached over, brushing the backs of his fingers down the demon's cheek. "You do still feel a little cold." 

"It's cold out there, angel," Crowley muttered, becoming a little defensive in the face of the angel's reproachful tone. "I wore the coat you bought me." 

"Good," Aziraphale said firmly, his voice softening as he went on, soothing his demon. "I'm glad you wore it, I worry about you when it gets cold out." 

"It'll be spring soon enough," Crowley smiled, reaching up as the angel stroked his cheek again, this time catching his hand and kissing his fingers ever so softly. "You don't need to worry about me, angel. I'm alright."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," Aziraphale pointed out gently, holding onto his demon's hand loosely and flashing him a slightly apologetic smile. "I'm glad we're working more often again now, but it's so nice to have you here with me." 

"You've gone soft, angel," Crowley chuckled, sitting up again and folding his knees in front of him as he started to wash off his chest and arms carefully, breathing slowly and deeply as he felt the warm water run over his skin - washing away the cares of the day, the chill on his skin, everything except the feel of Aziraphale’s gentle touches. 

"Only for you," the angel answered simply, letting the demon's fingers slip from his reluctantly. "Are you feeling warmer yet?" 

"Mhm. Much better." 

Aziraphale smiled and skimmed his fingertips down Crowley's back slowly, allowing himself the luxury of feeling his skin, warm and soft under his touch. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" He breathed, and the demon took a deep breath, blushing already and making sure not to look at his angel, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. The ‘I love you’s he could handle, compliments were still a work in progress. 

"No. I-I didn't," Crowley mumbled, jumping slightly when he felt Aziraphale's hand on his cheek, stroking his skin ever so gently. 

"Well, now you do," the angel smiled, getting up off the floor and lifting Crowley's bottle green towel off the rack, leaving his own light blue tartan towel alone on the radiator. Crowley hadn’t even known they made tartan towels until Aziraphale had brought it home from the shops one day, triumphant in the knowledge that it would annoy the demon no end. "Come on, how about that reading in bed you promised me?" 

The demon nodded, smiling slightly as he got up, carefully taking the towel from Aziraphale, who swallowed and took a small, instinctive step back. His conscious mind told him that he was doing it to give his demon more space, but deep down, a little part of himself knew that all he wanted was a better view. 

He watched as Crowley towelled off his hair, watched the way his stomach muscles tensed, he watched him arch his back as he dried it off, his whole body out on show, lithe and inviting. He could see all of the demon, his so very soft, so touchable skin displayed for him, and for him only. Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath, then stepped forward suddenly, gently pulling the fluffy towel from Crowley's hands. 

The demon stared at him in surprised confusion for a moment, then understanding dawned and he smiled, just as the angel moved in close for a kiss. His hands ran over Crowley's sides, feeling over his perfect body, so familiar, so known, and yet so exciting, like unmapped territory all over again. The kiss itself was slow and tender, but the angel grabbed onto his demon, holding onto him a little too tightly, his fingertips digging into that warm flesh. And suddenly he was shoving Crowley up against the wall, breaking the kiss to bite down ever so lightly on the demon's neck, just the way he liked. 

Crowley responded with a soft gasp, his head tipping back slightly, his back arching away from the too cold tiles behind him and into the angel's chest. His breathing was already heavy, slightly uneven as he allowed his inhibitions to slip away, finally relaxing into the angel’s effortless touch. 

Aziraphale felt the demon's body shifting under his, felt him roll his hips, felt his desperation, an exact reflection of his own. He leaned up again, capturing Crowley's lips in a rather sloppy kiss, both of them so needy and wanting as he undid his belt and fumbled to get his underwear down. Then he grabbed onto the backs of Crowley's thighs and lifted him up easily, pinning him against the wall, holding him there while his wings slipped out, spreading out in the small room as he looked up at his demon expectantly. 

As the shock drained from Crowley's eyes, he slid his arms around Aziraphale's neck, his legs wrapping around the angel's hips. He took a deep breath, then smiled, leaning down to kiss the angel’s cheek, as much for his own comfort as anything else. 

"I'm ready," he murmured, and Aziraphale grinned, thrusting up into his demon sharply and watching the expression on his face. Crowley went from surprise and slight discomfort to relaxed and pleasured in less than a second, his mouth falling open as a soft moan tumbled out, his fingers already scrabbling for a grip on the angel's back. 

"Shh, I've got you," Aziraphale mumbled, his voice a little strained, but the demon quickly leaned down, his hands stroking over his angel's cheeks just before he kissed him, slow and loving and slightly out of place. The angel smiled into it, then pulled away to nuzzle and kiss Crowley's neck, dragging his hot lips over the demon's skin as he picked up a quick, sharp pace, grunting softly with each thrust. 

Crowley let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes closing up as he moaned quietly, feeling the angel's nails digging into his skin. As soon as the demon’s head fell back, Aziraphale dove in, his wings closing slightly, his grip on Crowley's thighs tightening, and his lips returning to the demon's collarbone and neck. It was hot and messy and needy, and Crowley couldn't help but be turned on by the way he was pinned so firmly against the wall, Aziraphale's hands rough against his skin. 

His soft moans were getting louder now, more desperate, and Aziraphale grinned breathlessly, moving a little deeper into him as he pulled him into one last gentle kiss. It was sloppy, but soft, and when Crowley broke away to moan again, Aziraphale pressed his face into the demon’s neck, smelling of soap and sweat and need. His fingers curled into Crowley’s irresistible flesh, his breathing becoming more and more ragged, his mouth opening against the demon’s skin. 

Crowley gasped and suddenly shuddered, his whole body jerking, his fingers searching once again for something to hold onto and curling around the angel’s feathers as he panted and moaned and trembled. Aziraphale grunted, nuzzling up against the demon’s jaw breathlessly and remaining there while he peaked, his nails dragging down Crowley's thighs as he shoved him up against the wall even harder. They stayed there for a moment, breathing together as Crowley buried his face in the angel’s hair, his fingers relaxing into those impossibly soft, warm feathers as he smiled to himself contentedly.

Once they’d both stopped breathing quite so heavily, Aziraphale carefully let his demon down, murmuring to him and holding him as he stumbled on shaky legs. 

"I've got you, darling, it's alright, I'm here," Aziraphale soothed as Crowley leaned into his chest for a second, then broke away a little unsteadily, resting one hand on the wall briefly. 

"Bed, now," he muttered, then slipped past the angel's soft white wings, sauntering out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, his hips moving even more than usual as he struggled to keep his legs under his control. He finally climbed onto the bed slowly, laying back on the comfortable mattress and closing his eyes. He lay still for a moment, focusing on the feel of the cool cotton sheets underneath him, then spread his legs slightly, drawing his knees up and running his hand over his own chest and stomach. 

Crowley could hear footsteps, he could hear his angel drawing closer, so he slipped his hand between his legs, just as fingers closed around his wrist, jerking it away from his body. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Aziraphale growled, his voice suddenly low and dangerous, sending a shiver up the eager demon's spine. 

"No, but I wanted to," he answered softly, opening his golden eyes and flashing his angel a lazy grin. He was mildly disappointed to see that those rather scruffy white wings had disappeared, but the angel had finally undressed to his boxers, so at least the view still gave him plenty to look at. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Aziraphale chuckled softly, his eyes hardening and his grip on the demon's wrist tightening almost painfully. 

"Roll over." 

"What if I don't want to?" Crowley purred, and Aziraphale just smiled sweetly. 

"Then I'll make you." 

"I'd like to see you tr-" 

The angel leaned over, grabbing his side and flipping him over in one smooth, powerful movement, then quickly straddled his hips, pinning him down where he was. 

"You're a disrespectful little shit tonight, aren't you?" He snapped, and Crowley shifted under his weight, his pupils blown and an expectant little smile on his lips. 

"Yes," he answered simply, and Aziraphale reached forward, grabbing a handful of that long, flame red hair and tugging hard, jerking the demon's head back and making him gasp and squirm. 

"I guess you're going to have to learn your lesson," the angel hissed in Crowley's ear, then sat back again, shifting position slightly and slapping the side of the demon's thigh. "Hips up," he ordered sharply, and Crowley did as he was told, already desperate to be filled, desperate to be dominated. 

Aziraphale kept one hand on his hair, the other on his hip, shifting slightly to kneel comfortably before thrusting in abruptly, without warning. 

Crowley jerked, letting out an obscene moan as the angel finally gave him exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_. Aziraphale just tightened his grip on the demon's hair, grinning to himself while he slid his other hand up to Crowley's back, pinning him down against the bed just before he began to move, already quick and deep and enough to make his partner squirm and cry out. Crowley’s chest heaved under him, his hips rolling back into Aziraphale’s, his mind already half gone, half sunk into pure, thoughtless pleasure.

After a minute or so of this, Aziraphale stopped suddenly, leaning down to talk into Crowley's ear as he pulled his head back even further, forcing him to lift his shoulders off the bed slightly. "Who's in charge?" He purred, running his perfectly manicured nails down the demon's spine lightly. 

Crowley gasped, his whole body shuddering as he shook his head quickly. "N-not gonna say it," he muttered, and Aziraphale snarled, tugging on his hair sharply before shoving his face down into the mattress and starting again, pounding into the demon hard enough to make him whimper against the sheets. He tried to turn his face to the side, to breathe more easily, but Aziraphale shoved him down again, one hand pinning his shoulders, the other on the back of his head. Crowley took a deep breath and just relaxed into the feeling, allowing himself to be used so completely, every thrust of the angel’s hips reminding him who he belonged to, who he loved, who he gave everything of himself over to.

Another minute of this, and Aziraphale stopped again, jerking the demon up by his hair and leaning over him. "Say it," he hissed, his fingers curling and twisting in those soft red curls. "Beg." 

Crowley shuddered, his eyes slipping closed, his breathing ragged as his body rejoiced. "Please, angel, I need you! Y-you're in charge," he choked out, grabbing onto the sheets below him as tightly as he could, loving the feeling, loving the way the angel played the game. Aziraphale just chuckled and loosened his grip on Crowley's hair slightly, allowing him to lower his shoulders back to the bed comfortably, but still holding onto his handful. 

Then he began again, this time starting slow and deep and increasing the pace over time, watching his demon become a sweaty, trembling mess underneath him. After the hair pulling and the roughness and the domination, the way the angel was fucking him so sweetly, so lovingly, was absolutely intoxicating to Crowley. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Aziraphale asked with a smile in his voice, and the demon moaned shakily, pushing back into his thrusts desperately, needing just a little bit more. 

"Y-yeah," he forced out between soft sounds of pleasure, his hands shaking where he was clinging to the sheets for fear of discorporating on the spot. "Please, angel, I need to." 

"I know, darling," Aziraphale murmured, his voice becoming soft at just the right time. After all, he knew his demon like the back of his hand. He knew that what the demon craved, what he really needed, even if he’d never admit it, was always softness.

Crowley whimpered as he finally peaked, his body convulsing, his shoulders dropping, his limbs trembling while he panted, drawing in great lungfuls of air. Aziraphale quickly let go of his hair, leaning over him and wrapping his arms under the demon's chest as he rolled his hips a few more times before finding his own release and moaning softly into Crowley’s ear. 

They stayed there for a moment, still and silent and basking in each other before they finally collapsed back onto the bed, shaky and exhausted. Crowley immediately turned over, searching for the angel sleepily, trying to cling to him, but Aziraphale pushed his hands away gently, letting out a long breath. "Give me a minute, darling. Are you alright?" 

Crowley lay on his back, staring at his angel through tired, half-lidded eyes, his fingers trembling slightly where one hand was laid across his slick chest. 

"Yeah. I think I'm getting good at winding you up," he chuckled, grinning at Aziraphale as the angel slid a hand over his cheek, running a thumb under his eye slowly. 

"You are, I know you are," the angel smiled fondly, leaning in to give him a tender, but brief kiss. "You little brat." 

Crowley let his eyes slip closed, an exhausted smile still playing on his lips as the shaking subsided and he finally lay still and peaceful. Aziraphale heaved himself up off the bed, moving around to kneel in between the demon's legs, watching those golden eyes slip open lazily. 

"Knees up." 

Crowley grinned sleepily and did as he was told, watching eagerly as the angel lay down, his hands running down the backs of Crowley's thighs before stroking over his hips.

"Are you going to be good for me, Crowley?" 

The demon laughed softly, slipping another pillow under his head and settling back comfortably. "I'm too tired to do anything else, angel, don't worry." 

"Good," Aziraphale smiled, rubbing his thumbs over the demon's smooth skin as he leaned down, kissing him ever so lightly, then lapping at him slowly, eliciting a soft, happy little moan from his demon. 

He grinned to himself and kept going, loving the difference between Crowley's sounds of pleasure. When they were together, Crowley always sounded so dirty and desperate, but now, when the focus was only on him, his moans and sighs were so happy and comfortable. Of course, he loved it either way, he loved hearing his demon crying out for him, needy and loud, but sometimes he just wanted to hear Crowley sounding so content and relaxed. 

"Angel," he murmured softly, and Aziraphale lifted his head, rubbing his hip lightly as he looked up into that perfect face. 

"Yes, darling?" 

"I love you," Crowley mumbled with a bright smile, his eyes closed once more, his hand sliding down to let his fingers tangle in the angel's soft blond curls. 

"I love you too, my dear," Aziraphale purred, then took a deep breath and spread his demon's legs a little wider before diving in again. He began a careful rhythm, lapping over him a few times, then sucking lightly, his hands moving to Crowley’s legs to massage the insides of his thighs gently. As he kept up this slow cycle, he could hear the demon’s soft sighs and quiet whines slowly getting louder and more needy, his hand starting to tremble in Aziraphale’s hair. 

In fact, it wasn't long at all before Crowley was rolling his hips and arching his back, letting out long, loud moans, his whole body responding to every little movement Aziraphale made. The angel couldn't help but smile to himself, circling the tip of his tongue and grazing his teeth over his partner ever so gently and feeling him jerk under his hands. Then he dipped his tongue inside, dragging it out and up, flicking it at the end. Crowley swore softly, his whole body jolting just as Aziraphale pushed his thumb inside slowly, giving the demon yet another sensation to focus on. He could tell by the sound of his moans and the way his hips rolled and jolted with each flick of his tongue that the demon was close, it was just a matter of gently tipping him over that edge. 

Aziraphale sucked again, ever so lightly, the tip of his tongue circling and finally sending the demon falling, tumbling into his release with a deep groan that trailed off into a happy whimper as his legs trembled and his body rolled, muscles tightening and relaxing unbidden. Aziraphale grinned at the sight of his demon so vulnerable, so overcome with pleasure, and lapped a few more times to finish him off completely before finally sitting up and kissing his thigh. "Let me go wash off and I'll come lay with you, alright?" 

Crowley stared at him sleepily, his cheeks red and his expression completely peaceful. "Mm. Read to me? You said you would." 

"Of course, my love." 

Aziraphale hurried off, washing his hands in his sink, the one that was closest to the door. He glanced into the mirror briefly and smiled to himself, the dusting of pink on his cheeks reminding him just how hard he worked to make his demon so happy. Then he dried his hands on his towel and slipped back into the bedroom to find a pair of clean boxers. 

Instead, he found Crowley sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, his body already tangled in the plain brown sheets, his golden eyes sleepy and half-closed. Aziraphale smiled to himself, wandering over to their shared chest of drawers and pulling out some clean boxers, then tugged them on quickly. He dug out a pair of Crowley’s underwear as well, tossing them to the demon, who unsurprisingly failed to catch them. 

Crowley sat up in bed rather reluctantly, detangling himself from the sheets carefully before pulling his underwear on with shaky hands. Then he collapsed back to the mattress with a deep sigh, his damp hair spreading out on the pillow around him. Aziraphale flashed him a brief smile and walked over to one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls, pulling down the book they’d been reading together and glancing over the cover. 

Ever since Aziraphale had found out that Crowley’s eyesight made it rather difficult for him to read for extended periods of time, he’d insisted on reading the demon a new book every couple of weeks. Crowley made a show of protesting every time, but Aziraphale knew that the demon actually loved their time curled up in bed or on the couch together. However much Crowley pretended to himself that he didn’t need intimacy, that he was really rather too cool for it, his angel could always see through the act. And it was starting to get better - after all, they’d only been living in the cottage together for just over six months, and Crowley was already starting to ask for more reading time, as well as occasionally planning little dates for the both of them and even managing to say ‘I love you’ to Aziraphale first without accidentally setting the carpet under his feet on fire. 

“Did you water the plants this morning before you left, my love?” Aziraphale asked absentmindedly, wandering back to the bed to set the book on the bedside table. Crowley uncurled slightly and opened his eyes, glancing around at the houseplants scattered all over the room. Some were nestled on bookshelves, some on the dresser, a couple on top of the wardrobe. One even stood in the corner, tall enough to brush the ceiling. 

“Mm, I think so,” he answered quietly, his voice a little hoarse, but with a familiar soft contentment to it. Aziraphale heard it practically every day now, despite only having noticed the quiet happiness a handful of times during all those six thousand years pre-apocalypse, and that simple fact was enough to make him feel rather warm inside. 

“Alright, I’m sure you did,” he murmured, walking over to the bedroom door and shutting it quietly before turning off the ceiling light, leaving only the soft yellow light from the lamp on his bedside table to illuminate the room rather weakly. Aziraphale just stared for a moment, studying the curve of the demon’s body under the sheets in the dim lighting, allowing himself to take in every detail of the routine, yet stunningly intimate picture. 

“I’m cold, come warm me up,” Crowley complained softly, his voice breaking the spell as he rolled over to glare at the angel petulantly. Aziraphale just rolled his eyes fondly and wandered over again, reaching down to stroke the demon’s hair ever so slowly and grinning at the way Crowley’s eyes slipped shut as soon as he felt the angel’s hand on his head. 

“You look exhausted, darling,” Aziraphale murmured, slowly sitting down on the bed and gently brushing Crowley’s hand away as it stroked over his thigh immediately. “Are you sure you want me to read?” 

The demon grunted softly, reaching up and tugging on the angel’s arm impatiently. “You promised me reading time, angel.” 

Aziraphale nodded, gently pushing the demon away from him slightly. “Move over, then.” 

Just as the angel moved to lay down, carefully taking the book off the side and settling back into the pillows, thunder rolled outside, ominous and loud. 

Crowley didn’t seem to notice, too busy hauling himself up and falling against his angel, curling up so his back was pressed against Aziraphale’s side, his head resting comfortably on that warm, pale chest. The angel opened his mouth to comment on the thunder, and the rain started, going from a light patter to a downpour in the space of a few seconds. 

“I love the rain,” Crowley remarked quietly as Aziraphale pulled the blankets over him carefully, conscious that the demon’s skin was getting rather cool to the touch again.  
“I know,” the angel answered simply, putting his arm around the demon and grinning to himself when Crowley hugged it tightly. “It makes everything inside feel so much cosier, doesn’t it?”  
The demon hummed his agreement, his eyes closing up contentedly as he pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s arm. 

“Reading time, before I fall asleep.” 

“You really are rather insistent, aren’t you, dear?” Aziraphale chuckled, but opened the book and started reading quietly, knowing full well that he’d do anything to appease his demon. Crowley had spent hundreds of years taking care of him, he figured it was about time he started trying to return the favour. 

It only took a few minutes, in any case, until Crowley was dropping off to sleep, his breathing evening out into soft snores as his grip on the angel’s arm loosened and his body went limp against Aziraphale’s. The angel just smiled and swapped their shared book out for his own, carefully pulling his arm away from the demon so he could stroke those beautiful red curls slowly while he read to himself silently. 

With the sound of the rain hammering on the roof mixing with Crowley’s soothing, slow breathing, Aziraphale had never felt so warm or content in all his life, and after an hour or so, he set his book down and joined his demon in quiet, restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of this, I have another piece for this series on the way for you soon! <3  
> Also yes the title of this collection is a Hozier lyric, I'm very bad at titles.


	2. Snow Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains vaginal sex, teasing, begging, and a little bit of snakey Crowley, and takes place two months before the last one.
> 
> Aziraphale has been reading in his study for three days, and Crowley isn't very happy about it. 
> 
> I'm not sure that this is my best work, but I keep staring at it and my editing skills are mostly gone at the moment, so I thought I'd put it up anyway. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!  
> (There's important news in the after chapter notes, make sure to read those too!)

_~2 Months Before ~_

The snow was settling outside, coming down in huge, fluffy flakes and piling up in drifts. It was shrouding all the trees in white and making the scenery outside glint in the golden evening sun; beautiful, but rather repetitive. Rolling white hill after rolling white hill wasn't exactly something you could look at for a long time. 

At least, not in Crowley's opinion. 

The demon was laying on the couch, but unusually for him, he wasn't sprawled out with arms and legs dangling off the furniture in all directions, he was curled up tightly under three thick, fluffy blankets with only his head poking out. His long hair was wild and messy, his eyes only half focused on the TV in front of him. 

Another laugh track sounded in the room, hollow and dull to Crowley's somewhat depressed ears. 

It had been three days since he'd seen his angel, and it was getting  _ stifling.  _

It had been snowing for four days now, and the first had been so perfect. Aziraphale had woken him with a mug of cocoa and kissed him sweetly and sat by the window with him and curled up under blankets with him and held him until he couldn't keep his eyes open. 

And then Aziraphale had gone into his study to read. 

Crowley rolled over to face the back of the couch, closing his eyes moodily and folding his arms over his chest. He hadn't slept properly in three nights, not without his angel there, talking to him until he drifted off and always being there when he woke in the middle of the night to lovingly soothe him back to sleep. Even naps were eluding him, and he was tired and so unbearably bored. 

It wasn’t like Crowley could leave the house, not in this weather. He'd stepped outside very briefly the first day to watch Aziraphale build a rather sad looking snowman, and despite his huge winter coat and the hat and scarf set Aziraphale had insisted he wore, he'd felt tired in seconds, and after only a few minutes, his scales had started to show, climbing up his neck and down his arms. He'd had to go inside and sit by the radiator for half an hour and drink four cups of hot chocolate.

So he was trapped in their perfect cottage, unable to leave and unable to see the one thing he'd moved there for. 

Crowley knew, deep down, that he was much more clingy than the angel; he knew that Aziraphale needed more alone time than him, but three days still seemed like an insult. 

He grunted to himself and sat up at last, turning the TV off with a glance. He stared down the hallway, glowering at the door that had a large calligraphy ‘A’ painted on it in gold, a scrolling, intricate letter that Crowley had put there himself, just for his angel. 

Then the demon finally swung his legs over and stood up, curling and flexing his fingers by his sides nervously. He stepped forward and started down the hall, taking a deep breath as he went, and reaching out for that door handle very slowly. His fingers closed around the cold metal and he took one more moment to brace himself before opening the door. 

The study was small and cosy, with Aziraphale's favourite armchair in one corner, and his desk sitting just under the window. All his most prized books were nestled in the shelves that covered every wall, surrounding the angel's little paradise. 

Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading as Crowley stepped inside, surprise briefly registering in his expression. "Is everything alright, darling?" 

Crowley swallowed, suddenly loathe to disturb the angel's quiet, content peace, but knowing he couldn't return to that living room alone. He couldn't even sleep his way out of this one - he had to do  _ something _ . 

He forced himself forward, plucking the book from Aziraphale's hands and leaning down, capturing his angel's lips in a soft kiss before he could even begin to protest. 

Aziraphale kissed back for a moment or two, then tore himself away, reaching out to take the book back with a look of vague annoyance on his face. "Give it back to me, Crowley. It's rude to just take things from people." 

Crowley's lip curled, his heart suddenly slamming into the inside of his ribcage as he snatched the book back. 

"No! It's snowing, I'm freezing. And you haven't talked to me in  _ three days _ ." 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to shout, then really looked at Crowley, listened to his words. The demon's eyes weren't angry - on closer inspection, they were almost frightened, wide and round and slightly wet. His tone was desperate as well, shaky and uncertain. 

The angel took a slow breath and nodded slightly. Then he reached up and took the book from Crowley's unresisting hand, leaning over to place it on the shelf behind him very carefully. 

"You're right, darling. I'm sorry I've been so engrossed, why don't you come here and have a kiss?" 

Crowley looked away sharply, his jaw tight. What he wanted, more than anything, was to curl up in the angel's arms immediately and kiss him all over, but he couldn't bear to let Aziraphale get away with three whole days of absence without some consequence. 

The angel leaned forward, a smile playing on his lips as he gently rested his hands on the demon's hips, pulling him ever so slightly closer, tempting him. 

Crowley swallowed hard, still not looking down into those soft blue eyes as his brain scrambled to catch up, to justify what he knew he needed. 

After all, wasn't punishment deemed to be ineffective compared to reinforcement? Perhaps a better use of his time would be to reward his angel for coming back to him so easily, to draw him out and show him how much  _ better _ it was when they were together. 

Despite the debate still raging in the privacy of his mind, Crowley allowed himself to climb into Aziraphale's lap, straddling him comfortably just as the angel's hands came up to his cheeks and guided him into another soft kiss. All his thoughts fell away immediately, overpowered by the feel of Aziraphale’s warm lips on his and the simple, quiet joy of kissing his partner.

It started slow and easy, but Aziraphale's hands began to wander fairly quickly, stroking down the demon's sides as Crowley drew his angel a little deeper. Then he broke away suddenly, slipping his arms around his love and burying his face in that curly, fluffy blond hair as he clung to him tightly, his fingers curling in the fabric of the angel’s shirt. 

Aziraphale blinked, somewhat surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist, holding him just as tightly and letting out a soft little sigh. 

"You really missed me, huh?" He murmured after a moment of silence, and Crowley simply nodded, not quite finished with this shameless self-comfort yet. He wasn't done breathing in the scent of old books and warmth and home, he wasn't done feeling the angel's chest rising and falling against his own, he wasn't done reminding himself that he was worthy, he was loved, he was Aziraphale's. 

It was better than any drug - which Crowley could personally attest to, having tried all of them at various points in those long six thousand years - it was even better than a century of sleep. 

He sniffed quietly and Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, guilt flickering through him, sharp and painful as the demon's shaking hand came up to the side of his head, his palm cradling the angel's cheek and his long fingers resting in soft curls. 

Aziraphale could have burst into tears from the tenderness of the touch alone, so he turned hurriedly, his fingers digging into Crowley's back lightly as he pressed a firm, reassuring kiss to the demon's soft cheek. 

"I'll make you cocoa," Crowley mumbled, his tone almost pleading now, desperately hopeful and desperately afraid. 

"That sounds perfect, darling," Aziraphale rushed out, his words tripping over themselves to be heard, to comfort the demon in his arms. Crowley's grip on his angel tightened ever so slightly before he pulled away, his eyes still just a little shiny. 

"What kind do you want, angel?"

Aziraphale reached up, brushing the backs of his fingers over the demon's cheek lightly and deciding it would be best not to make a big fuss over his emotional state. Crowley hated it when he thought he was being perceived as weak, and the angel didn’t want to distress him further. 

"Cadbury's is fine, my love. Maybe we can watch something you like on the television while we drink it." 

Crowley recognised the simple statement for what it was - an olive branch. He smiled slowly, gazing into the angel's open, honest eyes for just a moment before nodding and slipping off his lap.

"That sounds perfect." 

"You go ahead, darling, I'll just sort a few things out in here and come find you in a moment, alright?" Aziraphale announced softly as he stood up, and Crowley hesitated, his heart sinking suddenly. The angel noticed the change in his expression immediately and stepped forward, kissing the corner of his lips softly and flashing him a reassuring smile. "I promise, I just have to reshelve a few books." 

The demon nodded slightly, reluctantly turning and slipping out of the room to wander into the kitchen. 

Two mugs from the cupboard, milk from the fridge, powder from the tea cupboard. His hands moved as if along tracks in the air, his mind no longer needing to be involved in this little ritual. 

Instead, Crowley was busy thinking about Aziraphale, about the way he'd spoken so quickly, needing to comfort him just as much as he'd needed to hear it. There was no point in being annoyed or upset anymore, this was the first time Aziraphale had drifted away from him since they'd moved in, and he'd seemed to realise just how much of an effect it had had on him. 

At the very least, Crowley knew that his angel would never hurt him purposefully, not anymore. Oh, perhaps once or twice he'd lashed out when he'd felt backed into a corner, like their exchange at the bandstand, but all those pressures were gone now, it was just them. Just the two of them, together at last, and the angel wouldn't do that again. Not now, not with their love so easily confirmed every day, no longer unspoken but outspoken, cherished. 

Crowley almost spilled the chocolate powder as he felt arms sliding around his waist suddenly, and heard Aziraphale's soft voice in his ear. 

"Do you need any help, darling?"

"Mm, you surprised me. No, I'm fine, angel," he muttered, tipping the powder into the hot milk and giving it a stir. 

"I love you, you know. Especially in these pajamas," Aziraphale purred, and Crowley's breathing hitched. The first 'I love you' in three days was certainly a powerful high, and right then and there, Crowley vowed to himself to get at least one every single day from then on.

Then he registered the rest of what the angel had said, and glanced down at himself in brief confusion before he realised what he meant. The washing machine was broken and he'd had to pull on the first thing he could find that morning - a set of Aziraphale's admittedly incredibly soft, but also very tartan pajamas, a fetching pale blue with brown and white lines. 

"Fuck you," Crowley chuckled, leaning his head against the angel's lightly as Aziraphale tucked his chin over the demon's shoulder. 

"Mm, maybe later." 

Crowley smiled to himself, but didn't respond, just leaning back into his angel's chest as his hands went still. Aziraphale grinned, holding him closer, holding him tighter, his hands spreading on the demon's stomach. 

"What do you want to watch, darling?" The angel murmured, turning his head to kiss Crowley's cheek and lingering there for a moment. 

"I was already watching something, we could finish that," the demon answered quietly, reluctantly pulling away from Aziraphale's comfortable embrace. "The cocoa will get cold."

The angel just smiled and reached past him, picking up one of the mugs and starting to walk into the living room. Crowley took a deep breath, grabbed his own mug, and followed him quickly. 

Aziraphale sat down on the couch and immediately had a demon curling up next to him, pulling a thick blanket over himself up to his chin. The angel glanced at him worriedly, watching as he took a long sip from his cocoa. 

"Are you really that cold, darling? I can turn up the heating," he murmured as Crowley leaned into his side, his eyes closing slowly. 

"I think it's more psychological. Every time I look outside at the snow, I get cold," the demon admitted quietly, just as Aziraphale slipped an arm around him, pulling him just a little closer. 

"Well, at least we have plenty of blankets, then," he smiled, picking up the TV remote and turning it on. He pressed play on the show Crowley had been watching and they both settled back comfortably, drinking their cocoa in contented silence. 

After a while, both their mugs ended up empty on the coffee table, and Aziraphale pulled the blanket over his lap as well, drawing Crowley just a little closer to him. The demon grinned and let his head fall onto the angel's shoulder, just as Aziraphale's hand ran over his thigh. He tensed in surprise, but relaxed immediately, feeling those fingers running higher, moving in slightly. Then the angel remembered himself and slid his hand back to the top of Crowley's thigh, innocent and gentle. The demon rolled his eyes fondly and started counting to himself silently. 

He got to eleven before Aziraphale's hand moved again, stroking up the inside of his thigh ever so slowly. 

Crowley just chuckled and threw the blanket to the side, quickly swinging himself up and into the angel's lap, those blue eyes surprised only for a moment before pleasure spread through his expression. 

"Hello darling," Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley rolled his eyes again, leaning in and letting his lips brush over the angel's, not quite kissing him, not yet. 

"You can never keep your hands to yourself, can you, angel?" He murmured, golden eyes half closed, his breath warm on the angel's skin. 

Aziraphale just smiled and ran his hands up those thighs, feeling the lean muscle under the demon's skin, firm and unyielding. 

"Not with you, no," he purred, blue eyes flickering up to Crowley's soft yellow gaze, then back down to his lips. "But you don't want me to." 

Crowley grinned lazily, sitting back and shaking his head as he curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt. "Of course not. That wouldn't be any fun." 

With that, he slipped the shirt off over his head, holding it out dramatically before letting it fall from his fingers and crumple on the floor. 

The angel was staring now, his hands gripping Crowley's skinny hips through that thin fabric as he allowed himself to look up and down the demon’s chest, taking in every detail. 

Then he glanced up into the demon's gaze, a question in his eyes, and Crowley nodded in answer, letting out a slow breath as Aziraphale leaned forward. He pressed a loving kiss to the centre of the demon's chest, his hands sliding up to hold his shoulders, feeling the scars there, slightly hard and yet smooth under his fingers. Crowley let out a low sound and Aziraphale smiled against that soft skin, then began to kiss him all over, his breathing slightly heavy as he worshipped the demon's chest, each kiss a little prayer. 

His nails dug into those scars gently, holding him tightly as chaste little pecks turned into open-mouthed kisses, hot and needy. At one point, Aziraphale's lips brushed a scar on the demon's side and he hesitated, then thought of the scars on Crowley's back and gave it a soft, loving kiss. He lingered slightly against it, letting his hands run down to the small of the demon's back as he paused. 

"Angel? Everything okay?" Crowley asked suddenly, one hand carding through those delicate curls and abruptly dragging Aziraphale out of his thoughts and back into the present. He sat back slightly and nodded, and Crowley grinned, stroking his hand over the angel's cheek before sliding it down to his shirt. 

"Let me get this off you, angel. I want to see you," he murmured, fingers starting to work expertly, slipping each button through the hole, slowly exposing more and more of the angel's chest. Aziraphale took a deep breath and just stared up at his demon, his hands resting comfortably on those thin hips. All he wanted to see was in front of him, straddling him, holding him down ever so gently. 

He barely felt the shirt being slipped over his shoulders, but helped Crowley take it off, watching as the demon tossed it aside casually. 

And then Crowley's hands were on him, stroking over him, fingers skimming his warm skin. Aziraphale let his eyes slip closed, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt the demon's hands run all over his chest, sides, and stomach. Then Crowley leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest on the angel's, causing Aziraphale's eyes to flicker open briefly, focusing in on the demon's lips eagerly. 

"I could look at you all day," Crowley purred softly, his voice a little deeper than usual, his lips twitching up into an almost smirking smile. "My beautiful angel." 

Aziraphale chuckled quietly, closing his eyes again and letting himself focus in on Crowley's gentle touches and warm breath, so close to his face. "I'm  _ soft _ ," he mumbled, and Crowley hummed, titling his head quickly to press a lingering kiss to the angel's cheek. 

"Mhm. Sssoft," he hissed, smiling against Aziraphale's skin. "Very soft. It's why I love you, angel. Soft enough to love a demon. Soft enough to hold me." 

The angel took a deep breath, turning to press his face into Crowley's neck, but the demon was already ducking down, his cool lips brushing over Aziraphale's collarbone. 

"I don't think I need special qualifications to love you, darling, it's actually quite easy," the angel remarked quietly as Crowley moved up, one hand sliding over his partner's cheek while he pressed a loving kiss to his throat. 

"I don't think you would have said that fifty years ago, angel," he purred, moving in to nip at the side of Aziraphale's neck lightly, grinning triumphantly as he drew a little sigh from the angel's lips. 

"Maybe not, darling, but I was in love with you. It was easy to be in love with you, the hard part was liking you." 

Crowley snorted and rolled his eyes, his hand running down to the angel's shoulder as he leaned down and kissed over his heart. "Mm, I've never had trouble liking you or loving you, angel. Never. I just think you weren't trying hard enough." 

"Oh, you are a snake, aren't you?" Aziraphale laughed, his own hand running up into the demon's hair, his fingers spreading on the back of his head as he moved up again to kiss the angel’s jaw. 

"Yes, angel, I am," Crowley grinned, his canines slightly elongated and a few dark scales shining around his hairline. Aziraphale just smiled in response, leaning forward to kiss his cheek ever so lightly. 

"You know what I meant," he said firmly, but his eyes were bright with amusement, his touch gentle and loving. "And you're just pleading for me to kiss you, aren't you? All this showering me in affection, you just want me to kiss you and lay you down on this couch and-" 

Crowley's eyes widened and he held up a silencing finger with a hurried shushing sound. "No, no, no, you've got it wrong, angel. I'm a demon, I don't  _ beg _ ." 

Aziraphale grinned slowly, mischief in his expression as he reached up, fixing the demon's hair ever so carefully. "Are you sure about that, darling?" 

"Positive," Crowley insisted, his head tilting to the side slightly as he studied the look on his angel's face, taking in every delightful detail of the pure, excited happiness that radiated from him. "I'm certain."

And, for the record, he was, it was just unfortunate that Aziraphale simply didn't agree. 

"How about we test that theory?" He grinned with an awfully suggestive wink that almost made Crowley both recoil in disgust and kiss his angel very hard on the mouth. Luckily, the urges seemed to cancel each other out, and he just smiled instead. 

"Go ahead, angel. Do your worst," the demon challenged, sitting back slightly and folding his arms over his chest.

Aziraphale ran his fingernails over Crowley's sides, already making him shiver. "And what do I get if I win?" 

"Satisfaction," Crowley grinned, trying not to show how those perfectly manicured fingernails on his skin had made him feel, although he rather suspected the blasted angel knew already. 

"Tempting," Aziraphale purred, running his hands over the demon's stomach, his thumbs stroking over that sensitive skin. "I'll take your offer, darling." 

Crowley smiled, his eyes softening slightly as he looked down at his angel, just basking in his gaze. The angel smiled up at him, his eyes still a little teasing as he ran his hands up the tops of Crowley's thighs, then back down again. He repeated this over and over, slowly bringing his hands further in and a little higher each time, until his fingers almost brushed over Crowley through his thin pajama pants. 

Jerking slightly, the demon let out a soft little gasp, his head tipping back as he felt a familiar heat arise between his legs. Aziraphale just grinned to himself and kept going, the strokes becoming a little firmer, pressing deeper into Crowley's flesh as the demon's eyes closed up and his mouth fell open slightly. A healthy dusting of pink was already appearing on his cheeks, and as Aziraphale ran his hands up again, stroking his thumbs just millimeters away from Crowley, the demon shuddered heavily and let out a strangled moan. 

Fascinated, hypnotised, the angel watched the muscles in Crowley's neck contract, just as his hips rocked forward slightly, into the angel's hands. Aziraphale smiled to himself a little wickedly and took one hand off his partner's thigh, instead spreading it on his upper back. 

"Lay down for me, darling, that's it," he murmured, supporting Crowley's back and gently helping him lay down on the couch, those golden eyes slipping open lazily. 

"Angel," the demon breathed, his voice sounding as if it was coming from far away as it echoed in his own head. His body felt heavy and not quite under his control, and suddenly Aziraphale was leaning over him, his hips hovering just above Crowley's, and the demon let his head drop back to the sofa cushions. His body might not have been under his control, but it was certainly under Aziraphale's trusted command. 

"How are you feeling, darling?" The angel purred, trailing the tip of one finger down Crowley's cheek ever so slowly. "Are you ready to beg for me yet?" 

Crowley grinned, his canines still rather long and pointed, his scales catching the light again where they were beginning to show around his ears. "No, angel, and I never will be." 

"Sure," Aziraphale chuckled, leaning down and pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss to the side of the demon's neck, just under his jaw. "You keep telling yourself that, darling." 

"It's hopeless, angel, give up n-" 

The angel snapped his fingers, interrupting his demon mid-sentence and leaving them both without trousers or underwear. Crowley stopped talking immediately, his eyes snapping open to glare at the angel above him. 

But his wrath was short-lived, as Aziraphale was already leaning over him, one gentle hand on his cheek, the other resting on his side as he began to kiss over his collarbone, nibbling ever so lightly. 

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but Aziraphale was already reaching back, still kissing his skin as he pulled one knee up at a time, positioning the demon underneath him. Crowley closed his eyes again, his brow furrowing as he tried to reason with himself. He should have been resisting, he felt that somehow, that he should have been fighting back to save his pride, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop any of what was happening. 

His whole body felt like it was on fire with Aziraphale's loving, seductive touches, and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse or better, the angel rolled his hips. 

Crowley gasped out a curse and bit down hard on his lip as Aziraphale slipped inside him, stopping abruptly after only giving him an inch. 

"You bastard," he growled with heartfelt venom, and the angel simply smiled, raising one eyebrow before leaning down to nuzzle at the demon's jaw, his chest now brushing Crowley's lightly. 

"You're charming, my love, truly charming." 

"Fuck you," the demon muttered, trying to rock back into the angel and finding his hips suddenly pinned down with one powerful hand. 

"No cheating," Aziraphale chuckled, sliding out and rocking back in again, just a little further this time. Crowley swore again, in several languages at once, his teeth clenching as he tilted his head back, his whole body aching for the angel. 

That one simple word was pounding in his mind, over and over, in time with his heavy, quickened heartbeat. 

_ Please. Please. Please. Please. _

He let his mouth fall open, his back arching as Aziraphale pushed in again, agonisingly slowly, giving his demon another centimeter and hesitating for a few seconds before pulling out at the same infuriating pace. 

Crowley's fingernails dug into the couch cushions, scales starting to appear on the backs of his hands and scattered up his arms as he focused all his energy into resisting - resisting the urge to moan, to cry out, to pull his angel deeper, and finally have everything. 

Another centimeter and Crowley was writhing under his angel, his jaw clenched so hard it hurt, his entire body slick with sweat. As the angel moved back again, his mouth fell open once more to reveal what could now only be described as fangs, and Aziraphale was struggling to keep himself under control. 

He loved seeing the demon let go, becoming just a little bit more of his true self, and it was hard not to just pin him down and give him everything he wanted, but he had something to prove, and he intended to stop only when he got what he himself wanted. 

A handful more of those curse-inducing thrusts and Aziraphale was sitting fully inside his demon, one hand on his cool cheek, the other still gently holding his hip in place. Crowley let out a deep sigh and relaxed back into the couch, assuming he'd won and already grinning to himself.

The angel just closed his eyes and slid all the way out once more, then started the entire process all over again, beginning with just an inch. After the first few thrusts, Crowley snarled in frustration, his hands gripping the cushions so tightly he almost ripped them, his body writhing under Aziraphale's. His desire, his need was painful now, and his growl quickly turned into a soft, dry sob, his hips rolling up and back against the angel.

"Please!" Crowley gasped out at last, and the angel took pity on him, his chest warmed with the heat of victory as he slid all the way inside his partner and reached down between them. He circled his thumb once, twice, and the demon convulsed, obscene moans spilling from his mouth as his muscles contracted and relaxed, his hips bucking up shakily. 

"Shh, darling, that's it," Aziraphale murmured quickly, leaning down to stroke his hair out of his face. "Just relax." 

Then he began to rock slowly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as pleasure so intense it resembled agony flooded Crowley's expression, his golden eyes closed and his mouth wide open. Aziraphale buried his face in the demon's neck, continuing this slow, gentle pace of minimal movement until the demon below him finally stopped jerking and gasping and began to relax, moaning softly with each steady thrust. 

Once he was sure Crowley was comfortable, the angel sat back slightly, smiling down at his demon as those golden eyes opened ever so slowly and blinked up at him. 

Aziraphale just grinned and leaned down again, pulling his demon into a slow, loving, careful kiss as he began to speed up, one hand still cradling Crowley's cheek, the other resting on his ribs and feeling them heave under his touch with each shaky breath the demon took. 

It got messy and a little rough towards the end, hot lips against hotter skin, little grunts and loud moans filling the suddenly rather too warm room. The demon could barely keep himself still, hissing out the angel's name over and over, his hips rocking back into each movement, his heart beating loud in his ears. Aziraphale could feel every little movement his demon made, hear every soft breath, every sigh, and he heard that heavy, desperate breathing hitch. 

He felt Crowley's body tense, he heard the deep groan, and echoed it with his own, his face pressing into the demon's neck as they both shuddered and went still. 

After just a moment or two, Aziraphale slid off his demon and immediately pulled Crowley into a slightly untidy hug, but the demon quickly rearranged himself so his legs were tangled in the angel's, his face buried in that soft neck. 

He could feel his scales receding, just a little itchy as Aziraphale leaned over and carefully pulled the blanket over both of them. 

"You were right, darling," Aziraphale announced quietly, grinning to himself as he stroked Crowley's hair slowly with one trembling hand. "I do feel very satisfied." 

The demon just smiled against his skin, running one hand over the angel's side and to his back, where he began to trace little hearts with the tip of one finger. Aziraphale let out a happy sigh and kissed the side of his head softly.

"We should talk about things, I think." 

Crowley reluctantly pulled away from his angel enough to look at him, his golden eyes soft and tired. The angel smiled and rolled onto his back, and before he could beckon the demon closer, Crowley was already crawling towards him, curling up on his chest. He was quite heavy, but Aziraphale found the familiar weight comforting as the demon rested his cheek against the angel's chest, his eyes closing up once more. After all, he didn't really need to breathe, so it wasn't all that restricting. 

"I'm sorry, Crowley, I really am," Aziraphale began after a moment, taking a deep, slow breath in and struggling to keep his voice level as he remembered how pained Crowley had looked earlier, in the angel’s study. "I know it's been a few months, but I'm still adjusting to living with someone else." 

Crowley shifted slightly, his hand stroking over the angel's bare side. 

"I am too, angel. You don't need to apologise." 

Aziraphale started to stroke the demon's hair, running his hand over it again and again, playing with those beautiful waves. "I do, because I hurt you. And I also need to tell you that if it happens again, you can come find me and tell me you're feeling lonely. I can't promise I'll always come do something with you right away, but I can promise that I won't spend days without seeing you again. I love you too much for that, darling, I just lose track of time sometimes." 

Crowley smiled to himself, pressing a soft kiss to the angel's warm chest as he shifted position slightly. 

"I know. And you know, you don't always have to read in your study," he purred, snapping his fingers. A book appeared in his hand, the one Aziraphale had been reading earlier, still with all its dogears and marked pages. Aziraphale's face lit up in a bright smile and he took it from the demon carefully, glancing at him uncertainly. 

"Are you sure?" 

Crowley chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, just a brief, soft little kiss, then settled back onto his chest. "Mm, I'm sure. I just wanna lay here for a while, so you might as well read." 

Aziraphale smiled and opened the book in one hand, the other still stroking and playing with the demon's hair as he began to read silently, content and much, much more comfortable than he ever was in his study. He could feel the demon's hands on his chest, the way his body moved when he breathed, his soft eyelashes fluttering against his skin, and it was overwhelming and comforting and peaceful all at once. 

After a few minutes of silence, Crowley turned his head slightly, nuzzling at the angel's chest sleepily. Aziraphale just chuckled and ran his hand down to the demon's back, rubbing between his shoulders gently. 

"Everything alright, darling?" 

"Yeah. Read to me?" Crowley mumbled, his voice muffled somewhat by the angel's skin. 

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, his hand pausing in its gentle circles. "I didn't think you liked books, my love." 

Crowley huffed a breath and shook his head slightly, golden eyes still closed. "I don't. All that little type so close together…my eyes don't work that well close up, 'cause of the snake thing, 'n I get eye strain if I read long things. But I like being read to. And I love your voice," he murmured, his voice getting softer as he went on, his fingers curling against the angel's sides. Aziraphale smiled to himself, hearing the hidden pleading in Crowley's voice and words and opened his book again. 

He began to read quietly and felt Crowley relax even more, practically melting on the angel's chest as he listened contentedly.

The snow kept coming down outside, silent as it piled up against the cottage and buried the landscape. After a while, Crowley snapped his fingers to turn the light on, and curled up again with a soft little sigh. Aziraphale just smiled to himself and kept reading, one hand resting on the demon's shoulder, the other holding the book above his head. And they stayed like that all night, comfortable and happy, so happy to share something so normal and mundane and  _ human  _ together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> I've decided to start asking you guys for requests!  
> They're mostly for this version of the boys but if you have any other ideas, I'd be happy to hear them! I'm at home at the moment from university and have more time than I have ideas, so if you have any requests, let me know! I'm happy to take anything, it doesn't have to be explicit, it doesn't have to be a whole ficlet, just a phrase or a scene or whatever you like.  
> You can either comment here or send me a message on tumblr (southdownsraphael) or discord (southdownsraph#4895)


	3. The Love Light In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from LuckyRedBalloon, they wanted to see our favorite pair slow dancing plus Crowley in a dress!  
> The rating for this is G, in other words there is no sex.  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

The door slammed down the hall and Aziraphale jumped up, putting his book down on his desk carefully before poking his head around the study door. "Darling?" 

"S'me," Crowley called out in response, and Aziraphale heard the jingle and crash as the demon tossed his keys into the bowl on the sideboard. 

"I do wish you'd stop doing that, it's an awful noise," Aziraphale scolded half-heartedly, slipping through the door and starting down the hall. He found Crowley in the kitchen, leaning his hip against the counter and already holding a glass of red wine. 

"I happen to find it satisfying," Crowley grinned, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear. 

But Aziraphale didn't respond - he was too busy staring. 

The last time he'd seen Crowley looking this good had been when they'd still thought Warlock was the Antichrist. The demon was wearing a floor length evening gown, a deep blood red with an overlay of black lace on the bodice. On closer inspection, the lace had a pattern of little coiled snakes and swords on it, but nevertheless, the dress was elegant and refined, and showed off Crowley's exceptional figure perfectly. 

The demon had even grown his hair out for the night, and it tumbled down his back in perfect, glossy curls, reminding Aziraphale rather strongly of a certain conversation in a certain Garden many, many years ago. 

In fact, the first thing he did when he finally snapped out of his trance and stepped towards his partner was reach up to play with the ends of Crowley's hair, his touch ever so light. 

"Did you have a good evening, darling?" Aziraphale asked softly, his eyes not really focused on the demon's attentive gaze, instead wandering down over his chest and hips before moving back up to his hair. 

Crowley smiled to himself, making a mental note to keep his hair long more often just so he could see that wondrous light in Aziraphale's eyes over and over again. 

"It went well. Rich people at fundraisers are especially easy to tempt," he purred, stroking the backs of his fingers down the angel's cheek as those blue eyes finally fixed on his. 

"Good, I'm glad. I've missed you," Aziraphale admitted quietly, letting his hands rest on the demon's chest as he leaned in a little closer. 

"I've missed you too, angel," Crowley chuckled, his hand coming up to cup the angel's cheek as he leaned down ever so slightly. Aziraphale moved towards him hurriedly, but discovered almost immediately that had to pop up on his toes, giving a soft giggle as he grabbed onto the demon's shoulders for support. 

"Mm, it's the high heels," Crowley murmured softly, before allowing his lips to brush over the angel's. Aziraphale blushed, feeling rather a fool for not having figured that out on his own, but forgot about it as soon as the demon's lips landed on his in a proper, loving kiss. In fact, every single thought left his mind as he focused on that floating feeling he got every time he kissed his demon; the feeling of weightlessness as everything else dropped away, leaving only the two of them all alone. Together. 

After a few moments, Crowley broke away gently, turning his head to the side as he set his wine glass down with a faint clink and a soft little sigh. Aziraphale sank back down onto his heels, taking a deep breath to bring him back into the present as the demon straightened up off the counter. 

"I'm beat, I'm gonna go take this dress off. I'll be back in-" 

"Oh, please don't!" Aziraphale gasped before he could bite it back, the words passing his lips unbidden, but not necessarily unwelcome. Crowley looked at him in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth falling open slightly as the angel blushed again and ploughed on regardless. "You look beautiful, darling, and everyone at that fundraiser got to see you. Don't I get to enjoy it too? You know I've always loved you looking feminine like this." 

There was a brief, mildly uncomfortable pause while Crowley's brain rebooted before he managed to stammer out an answer. 

"N- no! I didn't know that," he mumbled, his eyes still registering surprise as he all but took a step back. "Since-...since when?" 

Aziraphale laughed, shaking his head slightly as he lifted the demon's wine glass off the side. He took a long sip, keeping his eyes fixed on Crowley's, making him wait and savouring this small amount of power he had over his demon. 

"Since Golgotha." 

Crowley's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, taking the glass away from the angel delicately. "You bassstard," he hissed, but the fake anger quickly gave way to bright smiles as he leaned down to kiss the angel's cheeks, nose, forehead, anywhere he could. "You can't not tell me things like that, you're supposed to  _ worship _ me!" 

Aziraphale giggled again, a joyful little sound that made Crowley's rather tarnished soul sing as the angel gently fought him off. "Stop! Stop it, darling! I can hardly breathe," he squealed through happy laughter, and Crowley set the glass down again quickly, his hands resting on the angel's cheeks as he pulled him into a firm, but loving kiss. 

Aziraphale was the first to break it this time, simply because he was still giggling, his arms slipping around the demon's waist and pulling him close as the laughter trailed off into silence. "I'll make a note of that and remember next time, my love," he murmured after a moment, and Crowley just grinned to himself, stroking Aziraphale's hair as the angel rested his cheek on the demon's chest. 

"Good. I love you, sweetheart." 

Aziraphale stiffened for a moment in surprise, then grinned to himself and ran his hand down Crowley's side slowly, following the curve of his waist all the way to his hip. "I like the sound of that. And I love you too, darling." 

Crowley relaxed, having held his breath since the brand new pet name had slipped out of its own accord, and smiled, his hands coming up to rest on the angel's shoulder blades. "I like it too," he said simply, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the angel's head and chuckling to himself as the blond curls tickled his face. 

"Crowley?" 

"Yes, dove?" 

Aziraphale hesitated, derailed by this second display of unexpected affection and unaware that Crowley was grinning, triumphant in having confused his angel and turned the earlier 'slip up' into an advantage of sorts. "Uh. Um. I know that...well, that you like to dance, and I thought...I thought maybe we could do it together? Like they do in movies." 

"What do you mean, angel?" Crowley murmured, retreating to familiar territory out of confusion as Aziraphale pulled away enough to look up at him, his cheeks slightly red. 

"I mean like...like slow dancing. Just holding each other and dancing to something," he explained a little impatiently, but the demon knew that his impatience stemmed from nerves, and so he just offered his partner a small smile, one hand stroking over his cheek. 

"If you like, dove. I don’t do it very often, so I might be a tad rusty." 

Aziraphale's smile spread across his face, slow and sweet like molasses being poured from a jar. "Really? Oh, well, it’ll be a bit like learning together. Won't that be perfect?" 

Crowley nodded and leaned down slowly, red curls cascading off his shoulders as he pulled the angel into a very soft, very brief kiss. "It will be. Everything is perfect with you." 

He decided not to mention that the last time he’d slow danced had to have been at least several decades ago and probably part of a temptation. He also didn't mention the fact that dancing with other people  _ really  _ wasn't his thing - after all, the demon had had a hand in the creation of modern nightclubs, and his associations with dancing were more...up to date than the angel’s. 

But Aziraphale had his mind set on romance, and Crowley always did whatever his angel wanted, even if it did mean he had to dance. 

So Crowley swallowed his protests and smiled down at Aziraphale as the angel pulled away, his hands coming up to brush Crowley's hair back from his face and out of his eyes. 

"How about I put this in a plait for you? Just to keep it out of the way." 

"Good luck," Crowley chuckled, but let his hands slip from Aziraphale’s back and walked over to the kitchen table to sit down on one of the chairs. "It has a mind of its own when it's this long." 

"Oh, I'm sure I can tame it," the angel grinned, walking over and carefully pulling all of Crowley's hair back behind his shoulders, letting out a happy sigh as the beautiful bouncy curls fell down to the middle of his back. "And even if I can't, it'll be stunning," he added softly, lucky he couldn't see Crowley's smile, as it quite probably would have melted him into a little puddle on the floor. 

"Thank you, dove," the demon answered, and the tone in his voice alone was enough to make Aziraphale pause slightly as his throat got a little tight, his chest warm. 

"I love that name, Crowley," he murmured, running his fingers through the silky hair, all the tangles miraculously disappearing without any accidental pulls. 

"I'll never stop using it now."

Aziraphale took a deep, slightly shuddering breath and began to divide the hair up into three sections as carefully as he could. "You're making me emotional, darling." 

"Good," Crowley said firmly, smiling to himself as he felt the angel's fingers begin to work quickly, plaiting those unruly curls into one long, unruly braid. "I think it suits you because of your wings," he added after a moment of silence so stuffed with love and happiness that it was fit to burst. "All...all white and perfect." 

"Perfect is a strong word," Aziraphale pointed out softly, as if trying to gently turn the conversation to lighter talk. "I don't groom them often enough." 

"You mean you don't ask me to groom them for you often enough," Crowley corrected with a soft chuckle, and the angel laughed, pulling a newly manifested golden hair tie off his wrist and quickly twisting it around the end of the plait. 

"That's true, I'll admit that," he answered, leaning down to press an ever so soft kiss to the demon’s newly exposed neck, and smiling to himself as Crowley batted him away playfully. "All done. Now it won't get in your eyes as much, and we'll both get to see each other properly." 

"Good,” the demon answered abruptly, trying to will the blush off his cheeks as he stood up with a rustle of fabric and walked off quickly, heading into the living room. He stopped in the middle of the floor and looked around the room for a moment before finally snapping his fingers. The lights immediately dimmed, and candles that definitely hadn't been there before lit themselves, bathing the room in warm, ambient light, as well as lending the air an unobtrusive hint of lavender. 

Just as the demon turned to see if Aziraphale had followed him, the first few notes of Can't Help Falling In Love began to play, apparently out of nowhere, and Crowley smiled to himself as the angel walked towards him slowly. 

Aziraphale was also smiling, but it was a rather shy and nervous expression, his hands folded in front of him awkwardly. 

"It's okay, dove, I'll show you," the demon assured his partner softly, gently taking his hand and easily assuming a slightly formal dance position with his other hand on the angel's shoulder blade. "That's it. You're okay," Crowley murmured, nodding slightly as Aziraphale tentatively rested his hand on the small of the demon's back. 

"Like this?" 

"Exactly," he soothed, flashing him a bright smile and squeezing his hand lightly. "I'll lead and you just follow me, alright?"

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley stepped to the side, gently pulling the angel along with him and laughing when he almost tripped. 

"Come on, angel. Now back again," he grinned, guiding the angel back to their original positions and trying not to react to getting his toe stepped on. Unfortunately this didn’t stop Aziraphale from noticing, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he realised what had happened. 

"I'm sorry, maybe this wasn't-" 

"Shush," Crowley interrupted firmly, taking another step and pulling his partner along with him. "You'll get it, angel, I promise. Just follow me, okay?" 

Aziraphale nodded slightly, and the next time he stepped on Crowley's foot, they both just laughed and carried on, gazing into each other's eyes with deep, happy contentment as they eventually got the hang of moving together in a little circle of sorts. 

Once they'd finally got the steps down, Crowley gently pulled Aziraphale closer, practically chest to chest as they kept moving, more slowly now. "That's it. It felt rather too formal, no?" The demon purred, and Aziraphale nodded, popping up on his toes for just a moment to kiss the demon's cheek. 

"This is perfect," he answered simply, just as the song switched over to Wonderful Tonight. 

"It is," Crowley agreed, his golden eyes soft as he stared down into Aziraphale's perpetually bright blue ones. "You look so happy, dove." 

"I am," Aziraphale chuckled, shifting even closer to his demon as Crowley began to sing along ever so softly, under his breath. 

"He puts on his makeup and brushes his long red hair." 

"I don't think that's quite the line, my love," Aziraphale pointed out with a bright smile, and Crowley grinned, shaking his head slightly as the angel reached up, carefully pulling the plait over his shoulder so it hung down his chest rather than his back. He ran his hand down it slowly, his gentle fingers running over the beautiful, slightly frizzy red hair as candlelight danced in his awed blue eyes.

"It is if I say it is," Crowley answered, his tone coming out a little softer than he’d intended, simply because he was too busy studying the breathtaking light in the angel’s eyes.

"I can't argue with that."

After just a moment of silence, Aziraphale smiled to himself and took in a slow breath, his eyes slipping closed briefly. "You look wonderful tonight," he murmured along with the lyrics, and Crowley simply pressed a firm kiss to the side of his head, still swaying with his angel, but now barely moving his feet. 

Silence settled between them, cosy and warm until Crowley interrupted it softly, once more quoting the lyrics as the song unfolded. 

"You just don't realise how much I love you."

"That's not us anymore," Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley gave a quiet chuckle, running his hand down the angel's back slowly. 

"No, not anymore. You tell me often enough now, I'd have to be  _ very _ dense." 

"I think we both qualified as very dense for the last six thousand years or so, though," Aziraphale mused, earning a soft snort from Crowley, who then gently pushed his partner out into a slow spin. 

"Maybe so, my love." 

As Aziraphale turned back into Crowley's chest, he reached up with one hand, cradling his cheek and pulling him down into a kiss, fingers spread on that cool skin. 

The kiss was perfect, slow and loving and atmospheric and everything Aziraphale had dreamed of when he'd suggested slow dancing, and yet he broke it first - gently pulling away from Crowley's lips to rest his head on that welcoming chest instead. He could hear the demon's heartbeat, not strictly necessary, yet rhythmic and reassuring, blending into the music and serving as a constant reminder that yes, this was real; it wasn’t just a dream he could wake up from or an empty fantasy. They really were there together, and this was their new reality, a reality of stability and love and coming home to one another. 

Even though it had been many months since they'd moved, Aziraphale knew it would take him much, much longer to settle into this new Arrangement, and stop worrying about it being taken away. For now, he just had to hold onto these moments of contented clarity, and find solace in Crowley’s certainty and easy happiness.

The angel gave a soft little sigh and let his eyes close again as Crowley stopped moving and slowly wrapped his arms around his partner tightly, holding him even closer and resting his head on Aziraphale’s. 

And they stood there together, pressed together, relaxing together until Aziraphale ran out of songs to play and Crowley gently guided him to bed with the promise of warm sheets and even warmer embraces.

* * *

In case anyone is interested, I did find a picture of a dress similar to what I had in mind [here](https://846c9959e9b6355d2066-b3c41bc37d01be348e5aa44f2ed6d3f4.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-1207930-357364-1505064864-7240ff296a591c33d3a087e07b2aa14c.jpg). I imagined the bottom of the lace bodice to be scalloped and the dress to be sleeveless, however.


End file.
